nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins and a Wild Boar
clatterentrrance.jpg|Erik's Quest- Erik and Clatter Cave Entrance catteraimingatthedoor.jpg|Erik's Quest- Aiming at the Lock clattergoblin.jpg|Erik's Quest- Facing a Goblin clattersmallexplosive.jpg|Erik's Quest- Place an Explosive... clattercavegoblins.jpg|Erik's Quest- ...or kill them! Duras' Quest - Boar's Location.jpg|Duras' Quest- The Boar's Location Duras Fighting the Boar.jpg|Duras Fighting the Lynx Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description or Erik?]] This quest is somewhat of a training quest and is received almost automatically upon entering The Abbey in Tirin Abbey for the first time. If you venture close to Monk Duras, he will initiate conversation and request that you help him. It seems Duras is suffering because he cannot sleep due to "noises" which he believes are Wild Boars scratching at the walls of the Abbey during the night. Duras promises you some potions in exchange for your help. Agree to help Duras and upon exiting the Abbey another monk, Erik, will approach you and explain that he also could use your help with some troublesome Goblins who have dammed up the river and are residing in a cave close by. Erik also advises you that Duras is perhaps mentally troubled and suffering from paranoid delusions and that his fears about the Wild Boars are all in his head. Erik promises you a more lucrative reward and some marksmanship training. Here you have a choice to make as you cannot choose to help both Monks. A quest update, pop-up message will alert you to the fact that if you intend to be more of a melee fighter, you should perhaps choose to help Duras. Whereas, if you would like to improve your marksmanship skills, it would probably be best to help Erik. You are given a chance to decide between the two and when you are prepared, simply talk to the Monk you have decided to help and choose to help him. Walkthrough Helping Duras The Lynx Attack! If you choose to help the ever-nervous Duras he will be thankful and request that you lead on around to the back of the Abbey. Check your map for a map marker and head back behind the chapel. The infamous Boar is to be found just somehere behind the water, as shown in the photo. As soon as Duras informs you that you have reached the designated area, two Lynx will appear and attack. In my experience, one attacked me directly and one went after Duras. Duras is of no help as he is running for his life during the fight. Once the two Lynx are dispatched, approach Duras and speak to him. Duras rambles on about being mistaken about The Wild Boar, gives you the promised potions and heads back to the Abbey. The Wild Boar Be careful here - should you venture too far, you might get too close to a young black bear or a diseased deer. In both cases, this means quite a challenge for a level 3 or so player. Around level 7, you should not have this kind of problems with this quest anymore. Anyway, as soon as Duras departs, the Wild Boar that he was obsessed with will appear and attack you. After killing the Wild Boar a quest update informs you that Duras was not crazy after all and that he would probably appreciate being told that The Wild Boar is dead. Head back to the Abbey, enter and speak to Duras. He seems to be unwilling to accept that there was a Wild Boar and this is where the quest ends. Helping Erik Prepare your Weapons If you choose to go with Erik, he will inform you that you need a good bow and that you are free to take his old bow and some iron arrows from his sleeping area on the upper floor of the Abbey. After finishing the dialog, he will run off a short way ahead expecting you to follow him. However, you can go back into the Abbey and retrieve the bow and arrows first as he will wait for you. Once you are ready, follow Erik. Reach the Cave Erik will lead you across the river and Northward along the road until you reached the dammed area of the river and Clatter Cave. Here he will stop and give you instructions. He will explain that he will take care of the dam while you enter Clatter Cave and take care of the Goblins. He gives you an "explosive device" and explains how you are to use it. He also explains that, to get to the area where the Goblins are holed up, you will need to take a side passage in order to work your way around behind the locked door within the cave and shoot out the lock with a perfectly placed arrow. Inside the Clatter Cave *Break the Lock As you approach the entrance to Clatter Cave, two Goblin guards will attack you and Erik (although one or both of them might already be dead at the hands of some travelling merchant or guard). Once they are dispatched, enter Clatter Cave and make your way down, following the tunnel, until you come to a "T" junction. Looking to your left you will see the path to the locked doo'''r that you ultimately have to bypass '''by breaking the lock with an arrow. However, breaking the lock can only be accomplished from the back-side of the door. Take a right at that "T" junction (the only other tunnel) and make your way around to an elevated position facing the back of the locked door. From this position, spot the door and, using your bow, aim at least a bit high with the crosshairs, above the small black lock on the door and fire. It may take you a few tries to break the lock. If you are having difficulty breaking the lock, look for "puffs" of what would presumably be wood chips when the arrow strikes the door. This should give you an idea as to whether you are aiming too high or too low. *Put the Explosive Once you have broken the lock, a quest update will pop-up telling you that you have succeeded and that you now have to find a good spot to place the explosive charge. Head back the way you came, to the now unlocked door, and make your way further into the cave. At some point during your exploration of the tunnels, if you take a certain corridor near the main Goblin encampment, a pop-up message will inform you that you have found a good area to place the explosive charge and the explosives will automatically be taken out of your inventory and placed for you. Immediately after, you will receive another quest update informing you of how to activate the explosives. Simply activate the small barrel (space bar by default) and then run back up the tunnel the way you came to avoid being caught in the blast. * Kill off the Goblins The blast will cause the roof to collapse, usually killing all of the Goblins and you should receive another message telling you that you have succeeded and you should head back outside. If you do not receive this message, this means that not all of the goblins are dead, and that you should finish off the remaining ones. Before heading outside you can go further into the cave to view the destruction wrought by the explosives. Head back outside and speak to Erik to complete the quest. He will give you a bit of Marksmanship training which should increase your Marksman skill 4 points. Reward *For Helping Duras: a few potions *For helping Erik: 300 EP, +4 Marksmanship Notes *When helping Erik rid Clatter Cave of Goblins, it is possible to avoid using the explosive charge to do the work. You can attempt to kill off all of the Goblins yourself, though it is a difficult task for a low level player character. Regardless, as long as you are successful at killing ALL of the Goblins, it doesn't matter whether you use the explosive charge or not. *Even if you help Duras, you can still break the lock on the door in the goblin cave with an arrow and kill off the goblins. This won't net you a marksmanship lesson, however. *You can choose to help either Duras or Erik. Not both of them. Tips *Helping Erik seems to be the way to go with this quest regardless of whether or not you intend to become a Marksman. A 4-point increase in your Marksman Skill seems considerably better than a few potions. Maps Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes *Stage 35* - end quest with Duras *Stage 65** - end quest with Erik Category:Quests